Blister packages are made from a front blister made from material such as polyvinyl chloride or polyethylene terephthalate and a back made from paper or card stock. Disposal of such packages can be difficult given the hazardous by-products produced by incineration of polyvinyl chloride. Moreover, recycling of the front blister is difficult because of the tendency of the separated front blister to contain paper fibers which adhere to the front blister when it is separated from the paper or card stock back.
It would be useful to provide a blister package whose front blister is readily separable from the paper or card stock back without retention of paper fibers thereby permitting reuse of the front blister with another backing or recycle of the front blister.